


Te encontraré donde estés

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, Girl Penis, Medical, Military
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Root y Reese son hermanos y están en el ejército,un día los dos desaparecen, shaw está en el hospital,con el resto





	1. Chapter 1

Root y Reese están en Irak,son militares.Han salido a patrullar, en un pueblo hay unos rebeldes que están disparado a la gente,ellos van para allá y empiezan a disparar

Root se va con unos cuantos por una parte, Root es sargento,los persigue hasta una casa donde entran, asienten y entran,con cuidado de no matar a los civiles

Mientras tanto Reese va con su unidad casi a las afueras del pueblo, Reese es sargento,les disparar matando les a todos cuando escucha una explosión,es donde se encuentra Root

Van corriendo para buscar,ve que toda la unidad está saliendo,ve a su hermana

Que ha pasado: Reese le pregunta

No lo se, estábamos buscará algunos de ellos y de repente la casa estaba explotando:Root le dice

Escuchan un ruido,que se giran y les están disparado,todo se vuelve negro,toda la unidad ha desaparecido

En la base les están buscando durante más de dos horas,se lo comunican a su superior

Han desaparecido todos ellos:el comandante le dice al capitán

Buscarles hasta la noche,sino aparecen se lo notificaremos a sus familias:el capitán

En Nueva York,shaw están en el hospital,va a la cafetería allí se encuentran con iris,se sienta con ella

Hola shaw:iris

Hola:shaw

Hablaste con Root:iris

Si,ayer,me dijo que hay salían hacer un recorrido diferente:shaw

Si,la última vez que vi a John,fue hace meses,al igual que tú,solo quiero que vuelva:iris

Si,la echo de menos:shaw

Le pregunté si lo iba a dejar,y me dijo que lo haría,seria su última misión,y que dijo Root: iris

Que cuando volviera buscaría algo,que también lo dejaba:shaw

En ese momento les llaman ha habido un accidente y que vienen las ambulancias

Durante todo el día,se mantuvieron trabajando,si que supieran lo que les ha pasado a sus parejas

Habían acordado en cenar con los amigos,así que se van a la casa y se duchan y se cambian,todos van a un restaurante,allí está,Zoe con Carter, fusco, Finch,shaw e iris

Se divierten en la cena,ajeno a lo que pasa,en otra parte

En Irak por la noche,no hay rastro de la unidad,toda la base está debajo han desaparecido muchos de sus compañeros

En una casa a lo lejos de Irak,varias personas están viendo a la unidad que acaban de secuestrar,se van con una sonrisa

Root empieza a despertar,ve que Reese está allí y también la unidad al completo

Que ha pasado:cabo

Creo que nos han secuestrado a todos:Root dice

En Nueva York alguien del ejército acaba de ir a la casa de shaw,allí está todos, llaman a la puerta cuando la abre,shaw e iris van a la puerta

Al shaw y campbell: coronel

Si:iris

Hoy en la misión que tenían, siento decir que han desaparecido vuestras parejas,tanto shaw como iris están en sock,vamos a seguir buscandoles

Con eso último el coronel se va,en la casa nadie habla,todos están en sock,shaw va a su habitación e iris se pone a llorar


	2. Chapter 2

Jonh mira a ver si hay algo para salir,pero nada,mira por fuera y no ve nada que conozca,así que se sienta

Root está pensando, cuando escuchan un ruido de una habitación que hay a lado,se levanta con cuidado,los demás miran,dos de ellos van con ella,abre la puerta y espera a sus atacantes pero lo que es ha dos mujeres allí

Quienes soy:Root le pregunta

Las dos miran,pero ve que una de ella tiene una herida y la otra la ayuda

Yo me llamo shannon y ella Rebeca:le contesta

Shannon como la que desapareció con otra chica hace un par de meses: Reese le pregunta

Si,pero yo viene cuando ella desaparecido,es mi hermana pequeña:le contesta

Espera a la soldado que la llaman bomber:un cabo contesta

Si: shannon dice

Que van hacer con nosotros:un soldado pregunta

No lo se: shannon

La noche se convierte en día, cuando entran varios de ellos,los sacan ha todos,los llevan hasta una playa y los ponen de rodillas

En Nueva York,están en el hospital,cuando miran para la TV,que dice que hay una noticia de última hora

En las noticias se ven bastante serios, cuando enfocan ve quiénes son

Video:ayer secuestramos a varios militares y conseguimos salir, también hace un par de meses secuestramos a dos de Australia,la cámara los enfocan y los ven están vivos,dejar de buscarlos nunca los encontrareis,nos vamos a divertir con ellos,el final del vídeo

Shaw ve que Root todavia está viva,iris también sabe que todavía hay motivos para la esperanza

Shaw va a la comisaría y lo confirma el video es de verdad,le dice que todos están haciendo lo imposible para traerlos

Con Root y Reese saben que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder hacer nada solo les queda esperar


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado ya más de dos semanas,cada día es una tortura, siempre sacan alguno para hacerle cualquier cosa,pero durante estas dos semanas tienen un plan para salir

Hoy iban a sacar a un cabo,así que cuando entra va a por el,lo distraer para quitarle el arma,lo matan y salen,es un teniente quién lleva en brazos a bomber

Consigue coger las armas y disparar, cuando ve que no hay nadie se van corriendo,es Root quién roba una radio

En Nueva York shaw está esperando alguna novedad de donde pueden estar,va casi todos los días a la comisaría para que le digan algo

Hoy en el hospital,está con iris,las noticias siguen hablando de ellos

Con los chicos están a lo alto de una colina,han formado un círculo,y Root está en el interior,se pone hablar con la radio

Hola, alguien me escucha,soy la teniente coronel Root,estoy con toda la unidad y con las dos de Australia:Root le dice

No sé escucha nada así que lo vuelven a decir

Hola alguien me escucha:Root le dice

Si,aquí te oímos,se encuentra ahí:voz

Si,pueden enviar ayuda:Root pregunta

Si,va de camino: voz

Dos horas después están en la base,todos no se lo piensan y lo sacan,no les dan la noticia a la TV, quieren ir a ver a sus parejas personalmente

Root tiene un brazo roto,aparte de toda la tortura que han sufrido, Reese un pie y la tortura

Van con ropa civil,así que van directamente a sus casas


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw e Iris están en la casa,con todos, cuando llaman a la puerta,se miran y carter abre la puerta allí de pie están

Carter quién es:shaw le pregunta

En de pregunta abre la puerta y los ve,iris va corriendo a John,le abra,detrás de él está Root,shaw la mira y la abraza

Cuando os han liberado: Fusco les pregunta

Nos escapamos, conseguimos robar una radio y pedir ayuda: Reese le dice

Que os han echo:iris pregunta

De todo:ree Reese le dice

Porque Root no ha dicho nada todavía:shaw le dice

No lo se,ppregúntale: Reese le dice

Que pasa Root:shaw le dice con suavidad

Nada,estoy feliz de volver:Root le dice

Me alegro,que estéis bien:Zoe les dice

Habéis ido al médico: Finch les dice

La verdad es que no,hemos venido directamente:Reese le dice

Vamos a que os revisen a los dos:shaw le dice 

Así que salen y van al hospital, cuando llegan,los compañeros miran y los ven,uno de ellos se acerca es shaw quién les dice que les tienen que hacer un chequeo

Las enfermeras vienen y se los llevan,shaw se va con Root e Iris con Jonh,les ponen en habitaciones diferentes y esperan, pasado un rato viene el médico

Parece que Root está bien: médico le dice

A qué te refieres con parece:shaw le pregunta

Tiene un brazo dislocado,el pie con un esquince, varias costillas rotas,no se como no molestia para respirar:el médico les dice

La verdad es que si me molesta,por eso,en casa no decía nada:Root le dice

Lo mejor es que te quedes en casa,y en unos días vuelves y te volvemos hacer la revisión:el médico les dice

 Cuando sale,shaw se le acerca y la besa,Root le rodea el cuello,la ayuda a bajar y se van

En la puerta ve a su hermano,se despiden y cada uno para su casa

Al entra por la puerta shaw la acompaña al sofá donde se sienta,se ponen comodas,se relajan y ahora están en casa

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado un par de días, Root está en casa,miéntras que Shaw ha ido a por la compra

Root al intentar salir de la cama,ha puesto el pie malo y ahora está en el sofá, quejándose,no sabe donde ha puesto los medicamentos,así que tiene que esperar

Unos quince minutos después Shaw llaga a casa,con la compra,cuando entra ve que Root está en el sofá,así que deja la compra en la cocina y va al sofa,al acercarse escucha como Root maldice

He que pasa:shaw le pregunta

Al salir de la cama me he echo daño y no sé dónde están los medicamentos:root le dice

Ha comido algo:shaw le pregunta

Si un donus que había con café:root le dice

Están aquí:shaw le dice

Shaw al mueble y lo sacan,así que se levanta le trae el agua y se lo da, Root seño toma,y shaw se lleva el vaso

Guarda la compra y se sienta con ella,la besa suavemente, y se ponen haber la TV

A la hora de comer han venido todos,incluso su hermano,la primera ha sido Zoe y Carter,seguido de Fusco,Finch al final Iris y su hermano

Cómo estáis:Carter le pregunta

Con mucho dolor:Reese le dice

Y tú:Fusco

También: Root le dice

Contestar si queréis:Finch les dice

Vale:Reese le dice

Cómo os cogieron,no hay patrullas y gente con armas:Finch les pregunta

Si,pero eran más y los asesinaron:Reese le dice

Si,pero es solo raro que vosotros dos:Finch les pregunta

Nos escapamos todos,cada uno volvió a su casa:Root le dice

Perdón:Finch les dice

Shaw le ayuda ya que tiene su brazo mal,no se la ha dicho a nadie pero tiene pesadilla con lo que pasó

Cuando se levanta para ir al baño, Shaw va con ella y espera

Cinco minutos más tarde Root le dice que,ya puede entra,la ayuda y salen al salón,ve que han echo café y cogen un vaso cada una

Ya por la noche se ha ido todos y shaw está besando a Root,viendo la TV

Mañana sería otro día,uno tan bueno ya que tienen que ir al médico

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Shaw está viendo dormir a Root,se la ve tan tranquila,que no quiere despertar pero tiene que ir al médico,así que delicada decía

Root se despierta,ve a Shaw y sonríe,está baja y la besa,se miran a los ojos y Shaw la ayuda a salir de la cama,van hasta el salón y Shaw va a preparar el desayuno

Que te apetece:Shaw le pregunta

Unas tortitas: Root le dice

Shaw se pone hacer el desayuno, cuando ya están los lleva hasta donde está Root,vuelve para coger las tazas de café,le pasa la suya a Root

Desayuna con tranquilidad,Root le toma la mano y Shaw se la da,en ese momento suena la puerta,así que Shaw se levanta y la abre,ahí está Carter con Reese,así que los deja pasar

Hola,nos vamos al médico y vosotras:Carter le pregunta

También,tengo que ayudar a Root s ponerse la ropa:Shaw le dice

Shaw se acerca donde está Root y la levanta,van hasta la habitación,allí la ayuda con la ropa,le pone ropa ancha,cuando termina salen y se van

En el hospital,están esperando a que les llamen,la primera es Root que pasa con Shaw,se sienta en la consulta

Hola,buenos días señorita Groves:el docto le dice

Buenos días doctor:Root le dice

Doctora shaw:doctor le dice

Doctor,como está: Shaw le pregunta

Vale,dime cómo tienes el dolor: doctor le pregunta

Cómo un infierno,excepto cuando toma la medicación:Root le dice

Vale,que más:docor le pregunta

Root le sigue contacto,más dolor,mientras tanto Reese también está también está con el doctor

Al final ya los dos se van, después de hacer más prueba,Root tiene varias costillas rotas,pero se le está curando bien,al igual que el brazo y el pie

Shaw le tiene que decir que esta embarazada y se lo piensa decir hoy,así que de camino hacia casa,Shaw para coger la comida,ya que no le apetece cocinar,coge chino y se van a casa

Me alegro que estés bien:Shaw le dice

Gracias a ti por cuidarme:Root le dice

Lo hago porque te amo:Shaw le dice

Y yo a ti:Root le dice

Cuando terminan de comer,Shaw la lleva a la cama,se tumba y Root la tira para besarla,Shaw le devuelve el beso

Porque:Shaw le dice

Te amo y quería besarte:Root le dice

Yo también te amo,venga vamos a dormir un rato:Shaw le dice

Shaw se tumba y la abraza,se duerme con tranquilidad,y amor,no escuchan que han llamado a la puerta,sus amigos creen que están dormidas así que se van

Por la tarde se ponen haber alguna serie que le gusta,a las dos

Por la noche,Shaw pide una pizza que se la traen,mientras que Root está en el sofá,al llamar a la puerta,se levanta y la paga,sienta con ella

Root hay algo que te tengo que decir:Shaw le dice

Vale que es:Root le dice

Yo,estoy yo:Shaw se atraganta en la frase

No me has engañado,verdad:Root le dice

No,jamás lo haría,yo estoy embarazada:Shaw le dice

Root está en sock,Shaw no dice nada solo se acerca a ella para ver qué este bien 

Estas embarazada:Root le pregunta

Si:Shaw le dice

Eso es genial, siempre he querido ser madre:Root le dice con una sonrisa

Y yo contigo también quería ser madre:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Se acerca y la besa,apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Root y se abrazan mientras ven la TV

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ha pasado ya más de seis semanas,Root se ha recuperado del pie y las costillas,con la ayuda de Shaw que todavía la ayuda con algunas cosas

Por su parte Reese con Iris también se está recuperando,no fue posible ir con él al hospital,ya que tuvo que salir de la ciudad,por eso fue Carter

Les dijeron que Shaw está embarazada y se lo tomaron bien,se alegraron,lo han ido a celebrar también empezaron a ver al ginecólogo,Root iba con ella y después iban al fisioterapeuta para hacer el ejercicio

Hoy están en casa,ya que no tenía que salir,así que duermen hasta las 9 de la mañana,la primera es Root y ve a Shaw dormir,le gusta lo tranquilidad que está,Shaw empieza a despertarse y sonríe 

Hola:Shaw le dice

Hola qué tal:Root le dice, depues la besa

Bien,nos quedamos en la cama:Shaw le dice

Por mí si,pero tengo que salir a por el desayuno:Root le dice

Se va a levantar pero Shaw la empuja para abajo y la besa,Root se tumba y Shaw se sube encima,Root la abraza mientras se besan, cuando se separan sonríen

Te amo un montón:Root le dice

Y yo a ti,vamos hacer el desayuno juntas:Shaw le dice

Shaw se pone unos pantalones pero Root sale con los boxes y una camiseta

Mientras hacen el desayuno llaman a la puerta,así que Shaw abre y ahí está Reese,así que le deja pasar

Shaw le dice dónde está Root así que va,ve que también está iris con él,parece preocupada

Que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Ha llegado una carta y le dice que en unos días toda la unidad tiene que ir a Washington DC para una investigación oficial:Iris le dice

Espera pueden enviarles a la cárcel:Shaw le dice

Iris asiente y suspira,se lo escucha decir,ahora les toca esperar,se miran y se sienta

Shaw va directamente con Root que la abraza y Reese hace lo mismo

Por la tarde se lo dicen a sus amigos,todos les hacen preguntas pero no les contesta

En eso que van al baño,Root recibe una llamada de uno de los suyos,diciendo que han ido a por él y que van a ir a por todos

Le hace una seña a Reese para que mire por la ventana,sabe que en unos días se van a ir para Washington DC,y no les va a gustar nada de nada

Por la noche Shaw apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Root y la besa,no la quiere soltar,así que se quedan asi

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente se están despertado, cuando llaman a la puerta,es Root quién se levantan y va abrir, cuando la abre ve a dos personas ahí paradas

Si: Root le pregunta

Eres la comandante Groves:una le pregunta

Si, porque: Root le pregunta

Nos han enviado a buscarte y a tú hermano:le dice

Vale,puedo ir a cambiarme: Root le pregunta

Si,puedes ir:le dice

Root va a su habitación y Shaw la mira ve como se está cambiando

Qué pasa: Shaw le pregunta

Han venido a buscarme para ir a Washington DC: Root le dice

Pueden hacer eso:Shaw le pregunta

Eso parece: Root le dice,una vez que se ha vestido,le da un beso a Shaw y sale,les señal que va a coger la caqueta

Se pone delante de ellos y salen,van hacia el coche,ve una bar y pasa a por un café y un bollo,se sube y ponen rumbo a la casa de Reese

Llegan a la casa de Reese y uno de ellos va a por él,le ve venir unos diez minutos después,se sube al coche y ve a Root también ahí,ponen rumbo a Washington DC,no sabe de qué se trata

En su casa Shaw acaba de llegar Iris,la deja pasar,ve que Root tampoco está

Ya han venido: Iris le pregunta

Si,se ha vestido y se ha ido:Shaw le dice

Que les van hacer: Iris le pregunta

No,voy a llamar a estos a ver si sale e lo que puede hacerles:Shaw le dice

Coge el móvil y les llaman,les dice que unos minutos estarán ahí con ellas, unos minutos después llaman a la puerta y les deja pasar

Que ha pasado: Carter les pregunta

Que han venido y se los han llevado:Shaw le dice

Sabes algo más: Carter le pregunta

No y porque se los habrán llevado a todos:Shaw les dice

A todos: Fusco le dice confundido,le miran a ellas dos

A toda la unidad: Carter le pregunta

Si: Iris le dice

Entonces solo hay dos opciones: Carter le dice

Cuáles son:Finch le pregunta

La primera es que les van ha dar una nueva misión,o seguir con la que tenían y la segunda les pueden meter en la prisión hasta el juicio: Carter les dice

Pero hay otra verdad:Shaw le dice

Si,la otra es que quieren saber a solas con todos lo que pasó allí,para que no vuelva a ocurrir: Carter le dice

Y cuál crees que van hacer: Iris le pregunta

La verdad no lo sé,es pero que se la primera o la tercera,son las mejores opciones que tienen:Carter le dice

Se sienta sin hablar,a esperar,algo que no les gusta mucho

En el coche tanto Reese como Root todavia no han dicho nada,solo están mirando por la ventana,ellos ya saben que toda la unidad a sido cogida,en sus casas,y no les habían dicho nada

Cada uno está respasando lo que pasó aquel día,ahora solo pueden esperar,es un viaje muy largo

Unas horas después ya han llegado a Washington DC,les llevan hasta el Pentágono, cuando llegan toda la unidad está ahí esperando, también está el coronel

Hola unidad: coronel le dice

Se les queda mirando a ellos,y esperando a ver qué les dice


	9. Chapter 9

Se ve a la cara del corazón, se le pide a la sala de reuniones, se va para dentro

Chicos me alegro que estéis bien todos: el coronel les dice

Nadie le dice nada solo.

Esto perdón señor pero porque estamos aquí de verdad: Root le pregunta

Dicen que ustedes sobreviviste a estos terroristas, pues hemos visto que están aquí en EEUU: el coronel les dice

Quieres que te busquemos y los matemos: un cabo le pregunta

Si, pero si podéis hacer que hablen también: el coronel les dice

Ahora están más confusos que antes, pero sigue hablando

Vosotros sabremos cómo hacerlos, soy los únicos: el coronel les dice

Señor puede estar en cualquier parte o atentar en cualquier momento: Reese le dice

Lo que sí, pero ellos parecen estar en Nueva York, tendremos que buscarlos a todos, está al mando: el coronel les dice

Ya nos podemos ir a casa: Root le pregunta

Si, mañana empezáis a buscarlos: el coronel les dice

Con eso se levanta y se van, van a casa, son unas horas, pero al final vuelven a casa

Raíz entra en la suya y ahí está Shaw, en el sofá sentada

Shaw: Root le dice

Shaw se levanta y va hacia Root que la besa, se separan por falta de aire, van al sofá

Que ha pasado: Shaw le pregunta preocupada

Te acuerdas cuando no atacaron: Root le dice

Si, casi os matan: Shaw le dice cogido la mano

Pues resulta,que algunos de ellos están aquí:Shaw le pregunta

Si,y tenemos que ir a por ellos: Root le dice

Y vais a por ellos:Shaw le pregunta

Si, estamos a cargo,de la investigación: Root le dice

Root no quiero que te pase nada:Shaw le dice

Y qué tal si dejamos de hablar y hacemos otra cosa: Root le dice

Shaw la besa y Root la abraza,Shaw se sube a su regazo, Root le rodea la cintura


	10. Chapter 10

En la habitación, la primera vez que despertó fue Shaw, se queda mirando a Root durmiendo, ya que lo necesita, sabía que había estado despierta mucho tiempo

Unos minutos después, con el cuidado de la cama y el baño, las manos y la cara, y el salón, ahí está el resto menos Reese, va a la cocina y se prepara un café

Donde esta Root: Harper le pregunta

Está dormida, ha estado dando vueltas en la cama: Shaw le dice

Y Reese: Jason pregunta

Igual: Zoe le dice

Están las dos bien, verdad: Daniel les pregunta

Roque cree que alguien que le salvó: Shaw le dice

Y Reese también, pero cree que es un quién le ayudo: Zoe le dice

En ese momento suena un móvil, Daniel lo mira y ve que es un número nuevo, se acerca a los chicos

Esto tenemos nuevo número: Daniel les dice

Seguro que Finch lo ha echo: Shaw le dice

No, es la máquina: daniel les dice

Vale, vamos a decimos que nos vamos y les sacamos aquí: Harper les pregunta

Si: Shaw le dice

Van a la habitación y al entrar en su interior, así como Jason y Shaw ayudan a la raíz, Fusco y Daniel con Reese, los sacan al salón, donde ya está el desayuno

Shaw ayuda a Root a corner, Zoe hace lo mismo con Reese, una vez que han terminado, les llevan hasta el sofá

Chicos tenemos nuevo número: Jason les dice

Vale, quién se queda: Root le pregunta

Zoe, pero primero tiene que ir a buscar unas cosas y ahora vuelve: Harper les dice

Reese abre la puerta y ahí está el repartidor con una caja

Hola, esto lo puedes poner aquí: Reese le dice

Espera, mejor dejo a lado del sofá: el repartidor le dice, lo lleva y le da el dinero, también las gracias y se va

Reese se sienta y abre la caja, se queda mirando una raíz

Que es: Root le pregunta

Son las camisetas y los pantalones: Reese le dice

Vale, entonces que es el mío: Root le pregunta

Reese saca una camiseta y los pantalones, que son de baloncesto, el hijo de Los Ángeles, y cuando mira la otra ve que es de Miami

Se van a divertir con nosotros: Root le dice

Qué más da, por lo menos son grandes: Reese le dice

Unos minutos después se abre la puerta y entra Zoe con varias bolsas, se deja en la cocina, se ve una caja, se confunde se acerca a ellos

Hola, que es la caja: Zoe les pregunta curiosa

Esto, las camisetas y los pantalones que pedimos: Reese le dice

Bueno, por lo menos no os os en las heridas y estais más cómodos: Zoe le dice

Si, dónde están los demás: Root le pregunta

En una zona residencial, ahí está el número: Zoe les dice

Es importante, ve si es necesario: Reese le dice

Alguien se tiene que quedar: Zoe les dice

 Nosotros vamos a dormir o ver la televisión: Root le dice

Déjame preguntarle a ver si me Necesitas: Zoe les dice

Zoe se va a la cocina y la llama a Shaw

Hola Shaw: Zoe le dice

Hola, le he pasado algo a Root: Shaw le pregunta con preocupación

No, ellos me han dicho que no podía ayudar: Zoe le dice

En serio: Shaw le dice

Si, he dicho que van a dormir o ver la TV: Zoe le dice

Sí, puedes ayudarnos ahora mismo: Shaw le dice, cuelga y va para el salón, ahí está la habitación dormidos,así que les deja una nota diciendo que se ha ido con los demás

Una hora después,se están despertado,no ven a Zoe pero si usan nota diciendo que se ha ido con los demás,se ponen a ver la TV, cuando suena el timbre,de miran y Reese se levanta y abre la puerta

Cuando la abre ahí una mujer,con una sonrisa, Root mira a ver qué pasa,pero al ver es la mujer

Me alegro que estés bien:la mujer le dice

Reese miras Root,y está vuelve a mirar a la puerta


End file.
